La surface de l'Enfer
by Sylmarils
Summary: Sans et les autres montent à la surface. Après deux ans de luttes, trois jours avant noël, ils sont réduits en esclavage. Que va-t-il arriver à Sans? J'ai fait l'image de la couverture avec GIMP2, mais chaque images séparément ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je sais pas DU TOUT si ça existe, j'ai fait une recherche sur ce site et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas trop à mon idée... Dans tout les cas, ça n'existe pas en français. Voilà donc la pire des surfaces pour un pauvre squelette de l'Underground...

BONE lecture (RIP vos yeux) !

J'étais dans ma maison, en train de regarder le calendrier. Trois jours avant Noël. Cette date restera marquée dans les esprits de tous. Le jour où l'humanité a asservi les monstres montés à la surface il y a deux ans... Jamais je n'ai eu le 'plaisir' d'en voir un en vrai. Après tout, ils ne sont qu'une centaine et sont donc très 'prisés' par les 'collectionneurs'... Cela ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'étais pas pour autant un grand défenseur des monstres pour autant. J'attends juste d'être convaincu. Ma famille, elle, par contre, est à 100% pour l'esclavage des monstres... Je soupirais.

Trois jours plus tard, Noël. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais me voilà en train de tenir une télécommande qui peut donner des impulsions électriques au collier rataché au cou d'un squelette. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si on peut tuer un squelette, mais le vendeur expliquait à ma mère qu'il était prêt à s'en couper la main. Son baratin a convaincu mes parents et je me retrouvais bientôt donc dans ma voiture, avec mon esclave dans le coffre. Plus précisément, attaché au coffre. Ses capacités magiques sont inconnues il est donc abordable. Et c'est mon cadeau de Noël. Je rentrais chez moi et je le fis descendre. Il me regardait, une lueur de méfiance, mais voyant que je détâchais son collier, toute animosité de sa part disparu. Il me parla même:

-Euh... Salut, gamin...

-Bonjour, monstre.

-Mon nom c'est Sans.

-Et moi c'est Archange.

-Tu... sembles pas trop méchante...

-J'attend d'être convaincu en fait. Je n'ai aucun élément qui me permette de penser que tu es quelqu'un dont je dois prendre possession ou bien un être vivant que je dois traiter comme tel.

-Eh eh... Si tu me remets ce collier, je te tuerais.

-OK. Je te crois. Je sais bien que les monstres sont bien plus forts que les humains. Alors je te crois.

Sur ces mots, je jetais le collier de Sans dans la poubelle.

 _Point de vue de Sans:_

Tiens... Le gamin semble être raisonnable... Mais je dois quand même me méfier. Cet Archange m'emmena chez lui, ferma la porte et me regarda quelques instants. Ensuite, il me dit d'une voix inébranlable:

-Je n'ai qu'un clic clac où dormir... Tu pourras coucher par terre?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr...

Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, s'il n'y a qu'un seul lit et pas d'autres endroits... Il me donna une couverture que j'appliquais sur mes os et je m'endormis.

Les jours ont passé. Archange était quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique en fait. Il était aimable, attentionné. On commençait même à être amis... J'étais surpris de jours en jours. L'humanité n'était peut-être pas qu'un amas de déchets. Un jour, alors que l'on mangeait, Archange, regarda son bloc-notes. Il écrivait souvent des trucs dessus, jamais je ne lui ai demandé ce que c'était. Il prit une inspiration puis feuilleta ses précédentes notes. Ensuite, il me regarda puis dit:

-J'ai terminé de me faire une idée sur les monstres. En tout cas, sur toi.

-Ah oui? Verdict?

-Mon verdict est le suivant. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, tu ne comptabilises pas les frais dépensés, tu es paresseux, prends de la place, me gêne dans mon travail... Mais tu as l'intelligence suffisante pour faire des blagues, rire, ressentir et ce serait donc anormal que je te fasses du mal. D'un autre côté, affranchir un monstre n'est pas autorisé et je ne peux pas te garder plus longtemps... Résultat... Je vais te vendre.

-Q-Quoi...?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, Sans. Je vais te vendre.

C'était une blague? Sans était si heureux d'avoir pu vivre en tant qu'être vivant sur la surface, pas en tant qu'objet, il considérait Archange comme son ami, il l'appréciait... tout ça pour... au final... être vendu sur cette note?

Sans ne se débattit même pas. Le lendemain, un homme vint m'acheter. Archange prit l'argent puis me regarda partir avec le même sourire que lorsqu'on s'était rencontrés. Le seul sourire qu'il sache faire...

J'ai été emmené dans un entrepôt aménagé. En entrant, on m'a drogué et déposé dans une cage. Mon dernier souvenir était d'avoir eu à nouveau ce collier autour du cou.

A mon réveil, je vis que j'étais entouré d'autres monstres. Des Froggit et Whimsulm (je crois que c'était ça le nom anglais de la mouche des ruines) principalement. Il y avait aussi d'autres monstre que je n'avais jamais vus. Au centre de la salle, une sorte d'arène de combat. Et autour, des parieurs. Mon Dieu... C'était des combats à mort! Je vis qu'un costaud s'approchait de moi. Il me désigna et dit à un autre qui semblait être le patron:

-Je mise contre lui. C'est quand son prochain combat?

-Ce sera son premier juste après celui-ci. Contre Froggit.

-Hmm... Je mise alors deux cent sur Froggit vainqueur.

-Bien, bien...

J'écarquillais mes orbites: j'allais être forcé de tuer d'autres monstres! Non... Non... NON! Il n'en serait pas ainsi! Je relevais ma tête puis dit à celui que je pense commander les lieux:

-Eh! C'est toi le patron ici?

-Oui, en effet.

-Je veux me battre contre toi!

-Eh eh... Tu pourras déverser ta rage meurtrière plus tard...

-Ma rage meurtrière?! C'est à cause de toi s'il y a autant de poussière!

Je me jetais contre les barreaux de ma cage et il sortit sa télécommande en appuyant. L'électricité me fit perdre prise. Je me recroquevillais au fond de ma cage. Rapidement, je fus traîné sur l'arène de combat face à un Froggit de LOVE 15. Je ris intérieurement puis dit d'une voix sourde à Froggit qui ne pouvait pas comprendre mais chacun de mes mots étaient adressé à celui qui m'avait foutu ici:

-C'est un magnifique jour dehors... Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent... En de beaux jours comme ça, les gamins comme toi... n'ont plus droit à la pitié!

Et, alors que j'allais épargner Froggit, je vis que... mon bouton clémence était... invisible. Je pris une inspiration puis décidais alors d'abréger ses souffrances. A coups d'os, de Gaster blasters et d'attaques bleues, Froggit eut l'âme en paix en un tour seulement. Je vis à la fin mon LV monter de deux.

C'était le début des embrouilles.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Voilà voilà!!! Ca en jette beaucoup pour un premier chapitre, peut-être pas assez...? En tout cas, le rating sera justifié dès le second chapitre je pense (j'avoue que ce premier était un peu en dessous de la note...).


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur**

Alors, je tiens à préciser! On l'a TOUS vu dans les Ruines, Napstablook peut DISPARAÎTRE A VOLONTE! Il le dit lui-même d'ailleurs!

BONE lecture (vous n'allez même plus rire à force que je mette cette blague de merde à chaque débuts)

Je savais que l'on parlait de plus en plus de moi. Mes combats étaient même retranscrits à la télévision. Si Mettaton savait la clé de la victoire... Mon LV a atteint le niveau 21. Immaginez le nombre de monstres que j'ai du tuer... J'étais encore une fois sur le ring, face à, cette fois-ci, un nouveau monstre de la même réputation que moi. Napstablook. Je le regardais, mes yeux écarquillés. Quand il me vit, il dit:

-Sans! Sans, je suis tellement... Oh, Sans!

-Hey, Blooky! Ca va...?

-Sans... J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais...

Ses larmes formaient une flaque au sol. Il continua:

-J'ai essayé de sauver Frisk...

-Frisk... Tu parles de NOTRE Frisk?!

-Oui! Il a voulu devenir l'ambassadeur des monstres, comme promis, mais au final... Je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vie.

-Blooky! Je... Bon... Hum... Blooky?

-Quoi, Sans?

-Tu... peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

-Vas-y, Sans...

-Tu es un fantôme, non?

-Oui...

-Et bien tu peux disparaître!

-Ah bon...?

-Oui! Va retrouver Toriel et les autres!

Notre conversation était à voix basse et donc inconnue des spectateurs. Blooky hôcha de la tête puis disparut lentement en disant:

-Adieu, mon ami!

-Salue Tori de ma part!

Bien... Le public était insatisfait. J'eus donc droit à un autre adversaire. Adversaire qui fut... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Les chances que ça soit le cas... sont minimes... Frisk! Il était face à moi, un couteau en main. Je m'exclamais:

-Gamin!

-Bonjour, comédien! Tu vois, grâce à mon pouvoir du RESET, je ne peux pas mourir. Il faut que ta détermination surpasse la mienne, sac d'os!

-Chara... Permets moi alors de te juger! Certes, le lieu n'est pas le même, mais... C'est un magnifique jour dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs s'épanouissent, en des jours comme ça, les gamins comme toi, je les extermine!

-Dis... Sans... Est-ce que Papyrus... va... bien?

C'était Frisk qui venait de poser la question. En entendant sa voix, je me mis à imaginer Papyrus. Si il est dans une arène de ce genre, alors il doit être à l'heure qu'il est... mort... Je vais tuer ce gamin insolent!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était mort. Je me recroquevillais alors, me préparant au RESET. J'y étais préparé... Je marmonnais:

-Allez, gamin, RESET...

D'ailleurs... Pourquoi face à la situation elle ne s'est pas donné la mort pour nous ramener sous terre? Je ne compris que trop tard. La détermination de Frisk n'était plus suffisante...

-Sans vainqueur!

Des cris de joie et de dépit se firent entendre. J'avais tué le gamin... Une énième fois! Mais cette fois, il n'y aura pas de RESET. Une question germa dans mon esprit: Si Frisk n'est plus celui en possession du Reset, alors qui l'est?

Je fus ramené en cage. Tout cela me semblait si puéril... Je continuais à me battre, encore et encore et plus mon LV augmentait, plus tuer me semblait normal.

Et, un jour, vu que le fait que je gagne était inévitable, les paris n'avaient plus lieu et je n'avais plus aucune utilité financière. C'est pourquoi on décida de me vendre à un particulier. Mon passé de combattant fut mentionné mais cet homme s'en souciait peu. Je n'espérais plus rien de l'humanité. Elle m'avait rejetée, puis accueillie, puis trahie. Maintenant, je me préparais automatiquement au pire.

Je fus emmené dans un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu, normal. Une maison. On me mit dans le grenier. J'étais en cage tout le temps et je portais un collier électrique, bien sûr.

Un jour, mon 'maître' me fit descendre. Jusqu'à présent, il m'avait foutu la paix, me donnant à manger et à boire et c'était selon moi le meilleur destin qui puisse m'arriver.

Mais ce moment était révolu. L'homme me regarda puis me dit d'une voix calme:

-Alors, la seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est obéir aux gens qui entreront dans cette pièce et ne rien faire d'autre. Tu ne blesses en aucun cas ces gens-là, sinon ils seront autorisés à te tuer. Compris?!

Je hôchais de la tête, sachant que certains hommes détestaient que les monstres parlent, ça les rendaient trop 'intelligents' à leurs yeux. Je regardais la pièce. Il y avait un lit et c'est à peu près tout pour ne pas dire rien. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, en boule, immobile. Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver?! J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je sursautais. Bourreau numéro un en scène... La personne s'approcha de moi. Je continuais à ne pas bouger mais mes os commencèrent à trembler. C'est là que je sentis une main se poser sans douceur sur mon épaule squelettique. Un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre.

La suite fut horrible. L'humain a... utilisé mon corps pour... Je ne préférais ne pas y penser. Ses mains se baladant avec avidité sur mon corps, mon âme si malmenée qu'elle en garde des cicatrices, mes os couverts de griffures et de coups... Le 'bon' côté, c'est que comme l'a dit mon propriétaire, je n'ai rien eu à faire. Juste à rester immobile et me retenir de pleurer.

Les fois suivantes, j'ai essayé de me rebeller... Mais à chaque tentatives, un coup de collier électrique. Une fois, un client est venu et a tenté de m'étrangler avec ses mains. En réalité, sa femme était venue me rendre 'visite' et il m'accusait. J'ai failli y passer. Je voyais mes points de vie descendre et à deux ou un, je ne sais plus avec précision, il me lâcha, grâce à mon propriétaire. J'aurais voulu que ce type me tue. Les fois suivantes, mes clients étaient prévenus: ils avaient le droit de me blesser peu importe l'intensité de la douleur que je ressens, mais si je meurs, alors ils devront payer trois fois plus cher. Les blessures possiblement mortelles se réduisirent nettement après cela.

Un jour, j'ai décidé que j'en avais marre. J'ai donc arrêté de manger. Complètement. Ce qui a donné une nouvelle idée à mon propriétaire... Les gens le payaient pour qu'ils puissent me forcer à manger. A croire que me voir lutter pour ne rien avaler était une attraction plaisante. A partir de cela, j'étais même loué pour un jour, une heure, ce genre de choses. Le client m'emmenait avec une manette pour contrôler le collier durant la durée qu'il voulait puis il revenait et payais le 'bon temps' passé avec moi. Une fois, j'ai cru exploser de rire. C'était une femme. Elle avait les cheveux gris, c'était une vieille personne. Elle m'avait emmené dans un café, m'avait pris quelque chose et on s'était assis à la table. Moi, j'attendais de voir la torture de ma journée. Elle me regarda puis dit:

-Tu sais... J'ai pris connaissance de tes conditions de travail. Inacceptable.

A partir de cet instant, je lui ai prêté une oreille plus attentive que jamais. Elle continua:

-L'affranchissement des monstres est impossible. Mais! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être libre pour avoir une vie décente. Voilà mon marché, petit squelette... Tu peux faire un boulot pour moi et en échange, tu n'es pas en cage et tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

-Dans la mesure où je garde ce collier et où je restes votre toutou?

-C'est beaucoup moins tyrannique que ce que ce gars te fait...

-Peut-être, cependant, c'est ce que VOUS me dites. Moi, je n'ai aucune garantie que c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois que vous m'aurez acheté, je vivrais un Enfer?

-Eh bien... A vrai dire, j'ai déjà un monstre à mon service.

-Vraiment? Qui?

-Elle s'appelle Toriel.

-Q-Quoi?! Toriel? Toriel Dreemur?!

-Oui!

-Je... Je peux la voir?

-Uniquement si je t'achète.

-Pourquoi avoir besoin de mon consentement?

-La mission pour laquelle je voudrais t'investir est plus facile à faire, puisque je ne sais pas comment c'est possible chez un monstre, avec ton consentement.

-C'est quoi?

-Faire un enfant avec Toriel.

-Quoi...? Attendez! Toriel, c'est juste la femme à qui je faisais des blagues toc toc à mes heures perdues! Je... Non!

-Hmm... Dommage...! Je croyais pouvoir t'avoir mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible! Tu veux faire souffrir Toriel, c'est ça?! Hein?!

Là, je sentis une impulsion dans mon collier. Je me sentis vaciller et la femme continua:

-Je t'offre un café et tu me refuses un service?! Monstre, moins que rien! Sois déjà heureux de ne pas être mort!

-Arrêtez...

-Non! J'arrêterais lorsque le temps que j'ai avec toi sera terminé, sale monstre!

J'ai eu ce traitement durant vingt cinq minutes.

Les jours s'écoulèrent encore, je gardais ce fonctionnement, encore plus fermé que jamais. Maintenant que j'étais forcé à manger je ne le faisais plus sans me débattre et donc ce type d'activité se réduisit au minimum. Ne restait plus que les clients qui voulaient s'envoyer en l'air avec un monstre. Et j'avais trouvé le moyen d'arrêter aussi ce genre de choses.

Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à ces clients, mais je pouvais leur faire croire que. J'attendais donc, habillé, debout sur le lit (compte tenu de ma petite taille, soyez compréhensifs) et je fis face au premier client. Là, je dis:

-C'est une magnifique journée. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent... En des jours comme ça, les humains comme toi... DOIVENT MOURIR!

Et là je lançais des attaques qui les évitaient mais les empêchaient de s'avancer vers moi. Le soir même je fus puni. Bien... Le lendemain, autre technique: vu que les humains avaient peur quand je le faisais alors j'avais juste à me rendre inaccessible. C'est ce que je fis. J'étais entouré d'os. Le soir même, je fus puni.

Alors j'ai décidé que si je devais avoir mal et souffrir, alors ce sera moi qui me ferait souffrir. Je me suis transpercé d'os et de gaster blasters, ce qui faisait payer plus cher les clients. Mon propriétaire n'avait pas compris mon stratagème alors je ne fus pas puni et le nombre de clients diminua tellement qu'il du augmenter les prix pour que je lui sois rentable. Un jour, il sembla comprendre et décida donc de me priver de nourriture tant que je n'aurais pas arrêté. J'étais enchanté, moi: n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais fait? Les jours passèrent mais avant la fin de la semaine où ça avait commencé, j'ai décidé d'arrêter: la faim allait me rendre fou. C'était donc repris, le commerce honteux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que les monstres ont été réduit en esclavage, mais un jour, quelqu'un du gouvernement est venu me voir. Il m'a dit:

-Monstre! Vous avez désormais le droit de ne pas être violenté.

-En parlant de ça, ça inclue...

-Toutes les souffrances physiques.

-Du coup le collier...

-Ca, vous le gardez puisque ça sert de punition. Si vous ne suivez pas un ordre alors vous serez punis.

-Et si l'ordre implique d'être violenté?

-Alors vous pouvez ne pas exécuter l'ordre.

OUF! J'ai cru voir là la fin de mes souffrances. Cependant, ce qui était écrit importait peu. Mes journée furent les même. Personne n'agissait contre même si la loi disait que. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me rebeller... Plusieurs visites du gouvernement eurent lieu, encore et encore, nous donnant plus de droits même si dans les faits ça ne changeait rien. Néanmoins, je me demandais qui faisait passer ces fichues lois. J'eus le malheur de le demander et mon propriétaire dit:

-Y a des gens qui veulent que vous soyez libres.

-Vraiment...?

-Oui, des gars à la con, comme d'habitude!

Des gens nous veulent libres...? Finalement, l'humanité n'est peut-être pas un dépôtoir comme je le pensais.

Un jour, j'appris que mon propriétaire avait été tué. J'ai donc été transmis à quelqu'un d'autre. Cet autre, c'était l'état. OUF! Je fus donc envoyé sur les chantiers, dans les mines, dans des travaux physiques épuisants mais c'était déjà plus facile à supporter. Cependant, cela avait laissé des traces. Désormais, j'avais deux cicatrices sur le crâne (ce Sans devient de plus en plus comme G!Sans au niveau du physique. Niveau vêtement, c'était un squelette alors... Il était nu puisqu'il bossait dans les mines où la chaleur est insupportable. Comme la plupart des monstres, sauf ceux chez qui on 'reconnaissait' un appareil génital comme chez Asgore, Toriel, Undyne et Alphys par exemple. Je ferme ma gueule!), j'avais grandi (les squelettes grandissent grâce à la magie et au peu de détermination qu'ils ont!), je ne parlais plus. Non, plus un mot. Même aux monstres. Un jour, Napstablook m'avait retrouvé. Il s'était placé devant moi et avait dit:

-Sans...?

-...

-C'est vrai, tu ne parles plus... J'ai des nouvelles de Mettaton et Alphys... Alphys est forcée à travailler pour des projets scientifiques militaires... Quant à Mettaton, il est étudié... Son corps vaut de l'or... Undyne, elle, je crois qu'elle est utilisée pour des combats... Mais elle ne tue pas... Pas les innocents, en tout cas... Et Toriel... Pleure la mort de Frisk, elle a été mise au courrant... Elle ne t'en veux pas, elle sait que tu n'avais pas le choix... Elle est aussi avec Asgore et ils sont utilisé pour de... l'élevage, à ce qu'ils ont dit... Sans, tu m'écoutes...? Bon... Je te laisse seul... Bye...

Je hochais de la tête en le voyant disparaître. Travailler dans les mines m'avait valu de nouvelles cicatrices. Les pierres frottant sur mes os... Et plus de LV aussi. Certains monstres m'ont cherché des noises. Des humains aussi, quelques fois. J'ai été puni lorsqu'il s'agissait d'humains, bien sûr.

J'espère qu'un jour, on sera tous libres.

Mais peut-être que j'ai tort d'espérer.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Alors DESOLEE! J'ai pas publié depuis un petit moment sur cette fic... Mais j'écris en dehors de Fan fic et c'est l'été alors j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je préviens tout de suite, du 19 au 26, je ne pense publier RIEN parce que je serais en vacances pour me détendre, me reposer... le rêve, quoi. Bref! Postez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et dites si j'aurais du plus décrire les souffrances de Sans mais... Le viol en général est quelque chose que j'écris pas du tout et avec un squelette...? C'est difficilement possible d'imaginer ça... D'autant plus que c'est même pas Sans qui touche l'humain mais l'humain qui touche SANS! Ah! J'ai cru avoir ma tête qui explosait quand j'ai voulu écrire cette partie, c'est pour ça que je suis passée vite.


	3. chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur:** _Alors, si je puis dire, à partir de ce moment là, nous entrons dans la partie 'deux' ou bien nous avons fini 'l'introduction'. Sauf que dans le cas des partie, la partie un est courte et pour l'introduction c'est plutôt long... Mais l'idée reste la même, tournant majeur dans l'histoire sur ce chapitre 3. Eh eh... Merci à nos deux posteurs de commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir que ça vous plaise! N'hésitez pas à critiquer, j'écris aussi en dehors des fan fic donc tout ce que vous me dites m'aidera à m'améliorer! ;-)_ _BONE lecture!_ J'étais en train de piocher à l'ancienne dans les mines. Je soupirais et essuyais mon front une énième fois. Les squelettes, contrairement aux humains, ne produisent pas de transpiration. Mais face à la chaleur, notre magie produit une réaction chimique qui donne naissance à un liquide comparable.

Et là, en ce moment-même, j'aurais pu être comparé à une éponge.

J'ai toujours conservé ce 'voeu de silence' face à quiconque et j'avais quitté mon explicite 'Sans le Squelette' pour 'Le Squelette muet'. Car, à part quelques monstres, personne ne connait mon nom. Ce qui m'arrange en un sens. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je suis une ancienne sentinelle d'Undyne et que c'est donc en partie à cause de mon incompétence qu'on est tous ici, un collier autour du cou.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna. L'heure de notre pause. En effet, une des nouvelles lois imposait que nous ne travaillons qu'un certain nombre d'heure et que l'espace de toutes les quatres heures nous devons avoir une pause de minimum une demi-heure. Vu que c'est l'état, les lois sont majoritairement respectées.

On alla dehors, sous la lumière du Soleil. Moi, je me téléportais. Les humains ont développé cependant sur nos colliers quelque chose qui nous envoie une impulsion si on s'éloigne trop d'un point alors je ne peux pas aller plus loin que 20 mètres autour de la mine.

Mais ça me va, car j'ai trouvé un coin sympa.

En effet, nous sommes en montagne alors j'ai trouvé un endroit où le panorama est tout simplement à couper le souffle. Je n'ai pas cherché à le trouver, c'est juste que je suis passé par là pour venir. Et, même si c'est un Enfer la vie ici, s'il y a une pointe de lumière, c'est bien le Soleil et ces paysages. Les odeurs aussi. Avant, je ne sentais que l'odeur des spaghettis brûlés de mon frère et la neige de Snowdin. Ce n'est pas grand chose... Maintenant, l'air a une odeur. Et les fleurs aussi. Ah, les fleurs... C'est la chose qui m'a le plus surpris. Je croyais qu'elles étaient toutes jaunes, moi! Mais non, il y en a des rouges, des violettes... C'est superbe.

Mais je reste seul.

La solitude est un fardeau que je m'impose, dans le but de me protéger. Mais cette solitude est un mal que je me dois de supporter. Je soupirais et ensuite j'entendis un haut parleur de la mine:

-Sans le squelette est appelé à venir immédiatement au bâtiment principal et ce, avant le temps écoulé! 20...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent? Je me téléportais dans le bâtiment principal et me présentais à l'acceuil, donc. Là, un homme accompagné d'une femme s'approchèrent. La femme était plutôt âgée, une mamie en somme. L'homme, lui, portait un costume propre et neuf. Ils s'avancèrent et l'homme dit en me désignant:

-Il ne nous est d'aucune utilité, à vrai dire il coûte plus que ce qu'il rapporte. Sa force physique est faible même si nous savons que sa magie est plus développée que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Il ne parle pas, ne fait pas de bruit et même s'il peut montrer un mécontentement, il obéit.

Je rêve ou bien ce type est en train de faire ma publicité pour cette dame? OK... Je l'évaluais du regard. Là, comme ça, on ne dirait pas qu'elle est méchante, mais bon... L'homme continua:

-Selon les critères que vous m'avez donné, il correspond parfaitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait avant...?

-Prostitué et combattant. Nous savons aussi qu'il peut être effrayant et même s'il ne vous blessera pas, il peut vous faire croire que afin de ne pas exécuter un ordre. Mais il est bien dressé.

En entendant ce mot, je sentis mes poils hypothétiques s'hérisser. Dressé, moi? Non, je vais faire vivre les pires jours que je puisse à cette femme! Je vais la...! Alors que je continuais à m'énerver, les deux avaient passé un accord et la femme tendit son paiement. Ensuite, elle eut la manette pour le collier et on alla ensemble dans sa voiture. Je fus dans le coffre, il est mal vu de posséder un monstre et si on en possède un, il faut bien montrer que ce n'est pas notre égal. Donc, j'ai droit au coffre.

La chaleur était épouvantable, presque autant que dans la mine. On m'a donné des vêtements, enfin, et la route se poursuivit. Cependant, à cause d'un virage, je me cognais et le bruit du destabiliser la conductrice qui eut un accident.

Coincé dans le coffre de la voiture (je ne pouvais pas trop m'éloigner et je ne peux me téléporter que dans les endroits que je connais), je dus attendre je ne sais combien de temps pour qu'on me trouve. La victime fut identifié, j'eus droit à de l'eau et de la nourriture et je fus transmis à sa fille aînée. Elle se nommait Olive, de ce que j'en avais compris. Je fus emmené chez elle et je vis que c'était une grande maison. L'homme qui était chargé de m'ammener à elle me fit passer par un jardin ravissant et me fit entrer par la porte principale. Là, on entendit:

-J'arrive! Deux minutes! Euh...

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et un hurlement l'accompagna:

-AAAAAH!!! Où est-ce que je l'ai encore mis?! Grr... Je déteste les sans fils... Alors, alors... Ah! Trouvé! Oui, allô?... Je sais, j'ai entendu la sonnerie eh eh! Je ne suis pas idiote, quand même!... Oui, oui! Je sais! J'arrive tout de suite!

La voix se rapprocha et les bruits de pas se firent plus bruyants. Là, je vis une femme. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, la peau claire, les yeux bleus, elle portait un débardeur et un jogging. Elle salua l'homme et elle continua:

-Ma mère est... morte?

-Oui, c'est le cas.

-Ah bon...? Mais... Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle...

-Elle ne vous a jamais déshérité et par conséquent, le monstre vous revient de droit.

-Ah, je vois... Je suis triste pour elle, mais bon... C'était une inconnue, quoi...

Apparemment, les deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle... D'autant plus qu'elle semble très bizarre.

L'homme s'en alla après quelques formalités et elle se planta devant moi, mains sur les hanches. Elle dit:

-Bien! Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Ce gars-là m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas. C'est vrai?

Je hôchais de la tête en guise de réponse. Elle dit:

-Dans ce cas, là, connais tu la langue des signes?... Non? OK, je vais t'apprendre. Suis moi!

Elle tenait la télécommande pour mon collier et en s'avançant elle la posa sur le premier meuble qui lui passa sous la main. Bonne nouvelle, je ne vais pas être maltraité tout de suite... Elle m'emmena dans une salle avec un bureau et un ordinateur. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant l'écran et elle se plaça à côté de moi, penchée sur le clavier et la souris. En deux clics, elle nous plaça devant une vidéo de plusieurs heures pour apprendre le langage des signes. Et c'était sa voix. J'étais étonné qu'elle sache ça, peu de gens la connaissent et encore moins l'enseignent. Elle expliqua, comme si elle était douée de télépathie:

-Dans le village où j'ai vécu une bonne partie de mon enfance, il y avait un prêtre muet. Je ne suis pas croyante, mais mes amis l'étaient et cet homme était sympathique alors j'ai appris ce langage. Puis en voyant que peu de gens le connaissaient, de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvée à créer des cours. Voilà voilà... Tu n'es pas sourd, non? C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Allez, je te laisse devant ça. Et regarde bien jusqu'à la fin! Si tu as envie de boire ou que tu as faim, la bouteillle et les verres sont sur le bureau et tu devrais pouvoir trouver un truc à manger ou boire...

Et elle s'en alla, me laissant seul. Euh... Elle vient de me donner l'autorisation de fouiller dans ses affaires? Ma foi! Je me servis un verre d'eau et regardais la vidéo jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Grâce à notre magie, nous avons une mémoire photographique, ce qui est pratique avec les signes. Me voilà bilingue! Enfin, trilingue avec les Wingding... Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant? Elle n'est pas là et je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la pièce... si? Je continuais donc à boire et à me tourner les pouces. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle revint et s'exclama:

-Tu es toujours là? Tu aurais du sortir quand c'était fini! Tu as du t'ennuyer comme un rat mort... Autrement, tu as mémorisé les signes?

Je hôchais de la tête. Elle me demanda:

-Dans ce cas, tu veux bien me dire ton nom...?

Je me crispais. Le problème n'était pas le langage mais que je refusais de parler. Cependant, elle devait être mise au courrant et j'en avais marre de ses questions alors je lui dis en langage des signes:

-Je ne veux pas parler. A quique ce soit, à vrai dire.

-Oh, vraiment? C'est dommage... Mais compréhensible. Très compréhensible. Je sais que fouiller dans le passé des gens, c'est pas correct, mais bon... L'homme qui t'a amené et moi avons eu une correspondance par email. Il t'a un peu présenté. Je ne vais pas te donner les détails, tu dois les connaître, mais pour résumer ce n'est pas très flatteur et il a vaguement mentionné de l'abus sexuel et des combats... Bref. Face à cette véritable torture physique, je ne peux que me représenter vaguement ce qui se passe dans ta tête d'os. En tout cas! Il m'a donné ton dossier complet. Toutes les informations que je suis abilitée à connaître, en gros la plupart connues vu que je suis ta maîtresse. Hum... Je te l'ai déposé dans ta chambre.

J'eus un tic. J'ai une chambre? Quoi? Pour faire quoi? Une idée me passa en tête et je fis un bond en arrière. Je savais que j'aurais du m'en douter! Elle me semblait gentille, pourtant, mais non! Elle aussi! Cette fois-ci, ce sera un commerce ou bien je lui serais réservé?! Elle continua comme si de rien n'était en disant:

-Je ne connais pas du tout tes goûts vestimentaire, donc je n'ai rien acheté. Tu vas devoir te contenter de mes vieux vêtements pour l'instant, mais dès que possible, on ira au magasin. Hum... Quoi d'autre... Ah oui! Alors, il m'a précisé que tu n'étais allergique à rien. Je sais que les monstres peuvent manger de la nourriture d'humains alors j'ai fait une salade. Ca te va?

Je tremblais. Je tremblais à l'idée du revers de sa personnalité. Avec autant de gentillesse, l'opposé ne peut être qu'encore plus noir, qu'encore plus terrifiant que tout ce que j'ai vu. Elle du comprendre mon état car elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle prit une inspiration puis allait me toucher le bras mais je fis un mouvement de recul. Je n'aimais pas être touché, surtout par un humain. Olive dit d'une voix douce:

-Euh... Si tu veux... Hum... Je... Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là...

Je la regardais. Si j'ai besoin d'aide? SI J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE?! Je n'ai pas besoin de SON aide! J'ai besoin de l'aide de mes amis mais surtout j'ai besoin d'être libre! Laissez moi libre! Je veux... Je veux... Pitié, j'aimerais tellement... J'aimerais tellement... revoir Papyrus...

Comprenant que je ne dirais rien, sans doute, elle me dit:

-Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre? Ecoute... Hum... Je suis pas une experte, hein, mais je sais que quand quelqu'un a été maltraité ou bien agressé, ce qui est ton cas, il ou elle aime bien avoir un espace dans lequel il est sûr d'être en sécurité. Euh... Je ne sais pas si tu me crois, mais je te promet que dans ta chambre... Jamais il ne te sera fait du mal, jamais je n'y entrerais sans ta permission... Et, euh... Pour te le prouver, je vais te donner les clés de la pièce. Par contre... En échange des clés, je veux quelque chose.

Je me raidis. Elle fonctionnait comme ça, hein? Ca va être je veux que tu fasses ceci pour moi et en échange je te donne ceci. Elle va fonctionner par échanges inégaux qui vont me placer dans une position de faiblesse et de dépendance, c'est ça?! Elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, finalement. Elle me dit:

-Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne t'enfermes pas à clé, d'accord? Enfin, non, je ne peux pas te demander ça parce que sinon à quoi servent les clés... Euh... Je veux que tu me promettes dans ce cas que sur la journée, tu ne fermes pas à clé. La nuit, tu peux, mais pas le jour. D'accord?

Pourquoi elle me demande ça? Ma foi, je ne vois pas ce qui me dérange dans ce qu'elle me propose, alors je hôchais de la tête. Elle m'offrit un sourire puis elle me demanda de la suivre. Là, on alla dans le couloir et elle me présenta une porte blanche. Elle me tendit la clé et je la pris, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa main. Ensuite, j'insérais la clé, tournais et ouvrit la porte. Là, je vis une grande armoire grise, des murs blancs et un mur bleu turquoise, un lit gris aussi en écho avec l'armoire et une table de nuit. Elle me dit:

-Je sais que c'est un peu vide, il n'y a rien dans l'armoire pour l'instant. Au fur et à mesure, tu pourras me demander des accessoires comme... Des posters, du matériel aussi. Si tu aimes peindre, écrire... Bref. Alors... La porte au fond donne sur une salle d'eau. Oui, tu as la tienne. Alors... Entre la chambre et la salle d'eau, tu as un libre accès. Tout le temps.

Je hôchais de la tête et ouvris la porte de la salle d'eau pour voir un robinet, une douche et des toilettes. Elle dit:

-On m'a dit que tu avais fait plusieurs tentatives de suicides depuis ta condition d'esclave alors j'ai retiré tout objet coupant, même si tu es un squelette... Alors, par contre, il y a quelques règles. Ce n'est pas pour te restreindre, hein, mais vu qu'on vit à deux... Pour information, ces règles s'appliquent aussi à moi.

Je me crispais au mot règles. Quelles règles? Elle me dit:

-Alors, premièrement, on ne va pas dans la chambre de l'autre sans sa permission. Deuxièmement, on se doit de venir dans une salle commune au moins une fois par jour. Par là, j'entends en dehors des repas et pas un simple passage. Puis, passé 22h, aucun bruit trop dérangeant. Ensuite... Que dire... Ah oui! On m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de magie. Alors... Comment dire... Tu peux utiliser ta magie dans les proportions que tu veux tant que ça n'abîme pas les objets, la maison ou les êtres vivants! Ensuite... Tu as peur des chiens?

Des chiens? Elle en a un? Je fis un geste de négation et elle soupira de soulagement en disant:

-Très bien, j'ai un chien. Puis, dernière règle, qui, pour le coup, ne s'applique qu'à toi... Ne quitte pas la maison sans mon autorisation. C'est pas vraiment une règle, c'est plutôt une promesse. C'est pour te retirer le collier en fait. C'est ridicule de te le laisser, mais si tu veux partir, je dois t'en empêcher alors. Pas contre toi, mais parce qu'on te retrouverait et que ça nous causerait des ennuis à tout les deux et puis aussi, surtout, si tu fais une tentative de rébellion, tu seras exécuté. Alors? Tu me le promets? En échange, je te promets de ne jamais te le remettre ou bien de te faire du mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à cirer de ma parole? Je soupirais intérieurement et pesais le pour et le contre. Malgré que je n'aime pas faire des promesses, je décidais d'accepter sa proposition. Aussitôt, elle prit la clé du collier pour me le retirer. La proximité que cela imposait me donnait la nausée mais je devais l'accepter. Elle frôla mon cou et je sursautais. Une fois le collier retiré, elle recula puis le rangea dans un coin. Moi, je massais mon cou. Ensuite, elle dit:

-Bien! Tu as faim? Moi, oui. Je crève de faim, à vrai dire! Eh eh! Alors?

Je la regardais. Ses yeux étaient plissés par son sourire et elle semblait heureuse. Je hôchais de la tête et elle me montra la salle à manger, la table et ensuite, elle me demanda mon aide pour faire quelques petites choses, comme mettre les assiettes, les couverts, apporter quelques ingrédients si nécessaire. Ensuite, on mangea. C'était une salade toute simple. Et pourtant, c'était sans doute la meilleur chose que j'ai jamais mangé. Une fois le repas terminé, elle s'installa sur son canapé pour regarder la télévision et moi, doucement mais sûrement, je m'éclipsais. Clé en main, je verrouillais à double tour la chambre et ensuite, regardais la salle de bains. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pris de douche. J'allais à l'intérieur et en pris une. Mes gestes étaient gauches et la sensation exquise. Une fois propre, je me séchais et ensuite remarquais que je n'avais que mes vêtements. Je les renfilais et m'allongeai dans le grand lit. Je pensais à Papyrus, à qui je lisais son histoire du soir. Les larmes aux yeux, je l'imaginais, s'il était encore en vie, recroquevillé dans l'endroit lui servant de couche, pleurant en silence. Cette vision m'envahit de colère. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis toquer puis la voix d'Olive:

-Je peux entrer? C'est pour te donner des vêtements.

J'ouvris la porte et elle me tendit une pile. Elle dit:

-Il y a trois T-shirts, un pantalon, un jogging et un pyjama. Quand ce sera sale, tu pourras me le déposer devant ta porte?... Merci. Je dois te laisser, maintenant, j'ai une grosse journée demain et je fatigue. Bonne nuit... Juste, par contre... C'est pas pratique de t'appeler le monstre. Tu peux m'écrire ton nom?... C'est pas grave, quand tu seras prêt. Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves. A demain!

Et elle ferma la porte. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit...? La veille du jour où on est devenus esclaves.

Logique.

Je soupirais et posais les vêtements dans un coin pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Olive se leva, sortis de sa chambre et en passant dans le couloir, devant la porte du nouvel habitant, elle vit une feuille accrochée à la porte sur laquelle il y avait écrit:

Sans

Elle eut un sourire et passa son chemin.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors alors! Peut-être un peu d'espoirs pour notre squelette? Eh eh! Vous croyez sincèrement que ce serait aussi facile? NON! Olive est en réalité une psychopathe nyeheheh! Non, plus sérieusement, je viens de terminer d'écrire, c'est 4h 32 du matin... Donc... Soyez indulgents pour les fautes d'orthographe, svp... La suite devrait venir dès que j'en aurais le temps! Postez un commentaire, ça fait toujours super chaud au coeur! Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur:**

 **ALORS DESOLEE! Mais je fais plusieurs histoires en même temps! Je viens de me rendre compte que l'ancien chapitre 4 était le chapitre 4... d'une autre fan fic! AH! Je me suis totalement gourrée! DESOLEE! Donc du coup, voici le VRAI chapitre 4:**

Quelques jours s'étaient produits depuis... ma venue dans cette histoire.

Quelques jours de souffrance, malgré les apparences.

J'avais souffert terriblement. Chaques secondes de mon existence était focalisée sur ça, chaque secondes... était une torture. Je se revoyai assener des coups, me vit forcé à jouïr pour des humains qui ne se souciaient que guère de son état, me revit en train de... de... tuer Frisk! Chaque nuits il faisait des cauchemars bruyants car à son réveil, Olive était à son chevet, compatissante.

Elle ne l'avait forcé à rien faire... pour l'instant.

En un sens, cette situation où je ne sais pas quoi faire était insoutenable: chaque matin, j'avais peur de me réveiller enchaîné. Je tremblais de peur dès qu'elle haussait le ton, me recroquevillais dès que je faisais quelque chose que je suspectais mal... Mais à chaque fois, elle me regardait avec un grand sourire, passant ses doigts sur mes phalanges, puis disait: 'Ce n'est rien, Sans... Tu dois être fatigué.'...

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça.

La gentillesse, il ne pouvait plus comprendre. Il lui avait dit son nom. Après tout, elle ne pouvait plus m'appeler le squelette plus longtemps... Et depuis, elle s'évertuait à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Comme si on pouvait croire que je la connaissait depuis toujours.

Napstablook était revenu une fois et je l'ai à peine écouté. Les nouvelles étaient les mêmes: tristes et sombres. La pervertion humaine n'avait aucune limites. Je soupirais et m'adossais au dossier du lit, pensif. J'étais à moitié habillé, chose qui était très rare, je ne supportais pas de laisser mon corps exposé au regard éventuel de personnes non désirées. Mais, étrangement, j'ai confiance en Olive pour qu'elle ne brise pas sa promesse. C'était en quelque sorte un test, aussi. Si elle échoue, jamais je ne lui accorderais à nouveau ma confiance. Dur? Demandez à mes tortionnaires!

Il entendit toquer et la douce voix d'Olive traversa la porte:

-Sans? J'ai à te parler, s'il te plaît. Tu peux venir...? C'est important.

Elle me laissa, savant que j'allais venir. Et c'est ce que je fis. Elle était assise sur le canapé, en face d'elle l'autre bout du canapé et une petite table au milieu. Elle tenait un verre d'alcool à la main. Ouille... Je me souviens bien de l'effet de l'alcool sur les humains. Ils deviennent plus violents, plus avides... Pitié, non... pas encore... Elle lui dit:

-Assied toi, s'il te plaît.

Je m'exécutais sans rien dire, trop terrifié à l'idée d'opposer de la résistance.

Assis face à elle, je vis qu'elle avait un teint livide et tremblait légèrement. Etrangement, elle semblait faible. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Elle marmonna:

-Sans... Je... Je suis désolée...

Je me crispais. Quelle était la suite? Déshabille toi? Blesse toi? Tue quelqu'un? Je t'ai vendu au premier venu? J'étais curieux de la nouvelle façon dont j'allais être trahi. Elle dit:

-J'ai échoué... J'ai échoué... j'ai échoué...

Alors ça, c'était pas attendu. Ses larmes étaient de plus en plus fortes, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle hurla:

-J'ai échoué à vous libérer!

Quoi? Je m'approchais imperceptiblement pour la voir tenir entre ses doigts crispés une lame. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ce... Elle plaqua la lame contre sa gorge et continua:

-Désolé, Sans... Je m'excuse terriblement... Mais je n'en peux plus... Mon petit ami se barre après m'avoir trahi, je n'ai pas mon poste, l'humanité me dégoûte avec l'esclavage et puis tu débarques! Et tu fous en l'air l'équilibre que j'avais! Je... Ce n'est pas ta faute, hein! Mais... Je n'en peux plus et je dois en finir!

Oh putain de non! Si elle meurt, il fera quoi?! Je me jetais sur elle, attrapant son bras mais j'eu vite fait de réaliser qu'elle avait une force herculéenne. Alors qu'un peu de sang coulait de la plaie qu'elle commençait à se faire, je m'exclamais:

-OLIVE, NON!

Ma voix était rauque et cela me valu une bonne série de toussotements. Mais, à mon grand bonheur, mon cri semblait l'avoir ramené sur Terre.

Elle me regarda quelques instants puis dit:

-Tu viens de... parler?

-Oui, c'est pas si difficile à deviner, non? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête! DEVANT MOI en plus!

-Je... désolée... Je... J'en peux plus... Pitié, Sans... J'ai peur... Me laisse pas... désolée, désolée... Plus jamais devant toi...

-Plus jamais tout court, oui!

-Désolée...

Elle continua à pleurer de plus belle, lâchant la lame qui tomba dans un grand fracas. Je la prit dans mes bras et la réconfortais, du mieux que je pouvais. Être en situation désespérée au point de vouloir en finir, je connais. Je caressais son dos de haut en bas, d'un geste calme et réconfortant. Elle tremblait. Ses larmes mouillaient mon T-shirt, me touchaient, son corps si près que je sentais sa respiration sur mes os... Je me crispais. C'était d'une ressemblance troublante avec... avec... avec...

Avec les calins qu'il faisait à Papyrus.

Je continuais à la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais. On resta comme ça de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'accrocha à mon T-shirt, tremblante, immobile. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, c'est déjà ça... Elle resta immobile quelques secondes puis marmonna:

-Tu m'en veux?

-Non, tu as tes raisons.

-Merci... T'es vraiment un super ami, Sans...

-Un ami?

-Oui, seul un ami peut m'empêcher de faire ça et me raisonner.

Il ne l'avait fait uniquement pour ne pas se retrouver sous les soins d'un autre maître moins clément qu'elle. Olive se blottit contre moi, à la recherche de réconfort. Je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait, une étreinte maternante. En un sens, cela me faisait du bien aussi. Du bien à nos deux âmes perdues.

Les jours passèrent et depuis cet incident, je commençais à m'ouvrir de plus en plus. Olive avait repris son entrain habituel, même si je savais ce qui se cachait derrière ses rires. Et, petit à petit, au fil des semaines et des mois, mes plaies commençaient à cicatriser et mon âme battait de plus en plus pour Olive. Je l'aimait. Un jour, elle venait de rentrer de son boulot. J'étais dans le salon, à lire un livre, pensif. Elle me dit:

-Hey Sans!

-Salut, Olive... Tu n'as pas été trop _pressée_ aujourd'hui? J'ai cru en te voyant que tu avais été _marinée à l'huile_ vu comme tu es _huileuse_!

-SANS!

Elle rit et me donna une petite tape sur le crâne. Je savourais le contact de sa main sur mes os... J'étais tellement stressé que je racontais des blagues à tout va. Je demandais:

-D'ailleurs... J'aimerais bien aller dehors... avec toi, ce soir.

-Hein?

Elle me regarda, complètement sonnée. Elle accepta tout de même, proposant qu'on aille dans le parc juste à côté. La nuit tombait et le paysage était magnifique. On s'installa sur un banc et elle me regarda, confuse. Elle demanda:

-C'est la première fois que tu demandes à sortir... Pourquoi...?

-Olive, toc toc.

-Pardon?

-Tu es censée dire 'qui est là'.

-Qui est là?

-Aimée.

-Aimée qui?

-Tu es l'aimée de mon coeur, Olive.

-Q-Quoi?

Elle me regarda, complètement perdue. Moi, rougissant, je me reculais légèrement et continuait sur le même ton:

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, je... je t'aime.

-Ca, je l'avais compris... Mais... Je... Je... Je suis censée dire quoi, là?!

-Dire tes sentiments ou bien me jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

-Je... Je crois que... non, je suis sûre que... moi aussi.

Des larmes de joie perlèrent mes yeux. J'étais si heureux! Je me rapprochais instinctivement. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui montrer que je l'aimais tellement... Et je savais quoi faire pour ça. Mais j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit un amour factice... Elle me dit, comme comprenant mon trouble:

-Tu n'es obligé à rien, Sans... Et j'aimerais moi aussi y aller SUUUUUUPER lentement, eh eh!

-Tant mieux.

Les joues bleutées, je l'embrassais sur le bout des lèvres. Je frissonnais de peur et d'envie. Envie d'être avec elle et peur de la future trahison.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Sans a trouvé l'amour! Eh eh! Mais bon... Les autres sont toujours esclaves! NON! On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça! Dans le prochain chapitre, Inspecteur Sylmarils résolvera l'enquête (euh... non, je suis pas Sherlock Holmes... Euh... Trouvé!) Militante Sylmarils sauvera les monstres! Yeah (considérant qu'en créant cette histoire, je les ai aussi enfermés... ARGH!)!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors alors! Voilà le chapitre 5! Je pense qu'il sera relativement court donc ne vous attendez pas à trois pages eh eh! Autrement, si vous ne le savez pas encore, Undertale est sur PS4 depuis ce matin! Yay! Je me suis ruée sur ma console dès que j'ai vu qu'on pouvait l'avoir lol._

 _Bone lecture!_

Je regardait Olive d'un air distrait. Hmpf... Un an s'était passé et ce fut un an magnifique. Bien sûr, mon passé me trouble toujours, mais Olive est là pour me soutenir et quant à mes amis... Toujours esclaves. Napstablook a été heureux de constater que je puisse parler à nouveau, même si je n'échangeais que quelques mots avec lui. Officiellement, je reste toujours esclave, l'acte d'affranchir n'étant pas autorisé encore. Mais dans la réalité, je suis libre. Olive m'a amadouée et maintenant, je n'ai plus peur d'une quelconque trahison...

Olive remarqua que j'étais à l'Ouest et soupira en disant:

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus avec nous?

-Hein? Oh, pardon, ma chérie...

-C'est pas grave. En tout cas... heureuse de voir que mon mini cours sur l'humanité est écouté!

-Eh! Je m'en fous moi, de l'histoire de l'humanité!

-Tu ne devrais pas! Grâce à ces connaissances, tu pourrais avoir un job quand tu seras libre! Car je ne veux pas que tu sois dépendant!

-Je ne le suis pas, si besoin, je peux chasser et construire ma propre maison comme tes hommes des cavernes, là!

-IDIOT!

Elle me regarda, mécontente et j'explosais de rire. On passa la journée tout les deux. Même si nous étions ensemble, à part un baiser de temps en temps et le fait que je parle, la ressemblance entre avant et après est infime. Je me montre un peu plus confiant, si. Maintenant, je ne m'excuse pas quand je frôle sa main, ni quand j'ai commencé à manger avant de lui demander l'autorisation. Bien sûr, il reste toujours des traces de mon esclavage: autre que les cicatrices, mes longs moments d'absence, je réagis dès qu'un geste brusque me surprend, me réveille la nuit à cause de mes cauchemars... Bref, ce n'est pas non plus parfait.

Elle quitta la maison vers le soir, m'expliquant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. Il y a un an, j'aurais paniqué, étant sûr qu'elle m'abandonnerait. Maintenant... J'attends patiemment son retour, en écrivant quelques mots à Gaster, que j'espère toujours revoir un jour. Avant, je laissais mes lettres à notre ancienne maison, mais maintenant... Je me contente de les garder, attendant le retour du squelette. Tout comme j'attend le retour d'Olive.

Sauf qu'Olive va revenir, n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne rentra pas de la nuit. Chose étrange, elle revient toujours. Là, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Pas pour moi, mais pour elle. Je m'étais préparé à aller dehors en me téléportant aux endroits où elle se rend régulièrement lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Des hommes de l'état entrèrent. Je me tenais debout et vis que c'était un policier. Il me dit:

-Monstre! Remet ton collier!

-Attendez, qu'est-il arrivé à Olive?

-Olive? Oh, tu veux parler de la femme qui vivait ici? On l'a retrouvée morte. Assassinée par un de tes congénères.

-Quoi...?

-Ouais! Le propriétaire de ce monstre a dit qu'il n'a pas pu contrôler la bête qui s'est rué sur la jeune femme. On va l'exécuter... En attendant, tu vas être remis à l'état.

-Attendez! Je veux... voir le monstre accusé. Je dois sans doute le ou la connaître, s'il vous plaît...

-Non.

-QUOI?!

La rage m'envahit et je commençais à lancer des attaques magiques. Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais comment, je sentis un coup venir de derrière.

J'ouvris les yeux dans une cellule. Face à moi, il y avait une silhouette... féminine. Une monstre... Elle dit:

-Hey, Sans, vas-y doucement...

-Vous êtes qui...?

-Hey, punk! Ca fait un an et t'a déjà oublié?! Undyne, capitaine de la garde royale...

J'entendis un pleur qui suivit cette phrase. Mais je reconnus la voix. J'écarquillais les yeux puis m'exclamais:

-Undyne! T'es en vie! Bon sang... Et Papyrus? Tu sais s'il...

-Il est mort sous mes yeux.

-Pardon...?

-Plus exactement, je l'ai tué.

-QUOI...?!

-Je faisais partie de ceux qui faisaient des combats. Avant d'être rachetée, je fus amenée à combattre Papyrus. Je lui ai offert une mort honorable et sans douleur.

-Comment as-tu osé?!

-Eh, du calme! Pourquoi t'es là?

-J'ai pété les plombs en apprenant la mort de quelqu'un.

-On m'a dit que c'était ton maître. T'a pleuré la mort de ton bourreau?!

-Elle était gentille... J'étais libre à ses côtés. Et toi? T'es là pour quoi?

-Pour meurtre d'humains... Mon proprio a ordonné que je tue une femme. Ca me déchire le coeur, c'était une militante pour les monstres... Il m'a accusé et me voilà.

-Attends... T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose?

-Ouais, elle a parlé d'un squelette dont elle... Merde. C'était ta propriétaire.

-OUAIS! Tu as tué Olive ET Papyrus?!

-J'ai été forcée, Sans! Dans les deux cas!

-Je vais te tuer!

-Vas-y.

J'allais lui transpercer le coeur quand je me ravisais. Undyne... mérite de souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Napstablook m'a dit que son destin avait été plutôt sympathique. Elle ne mérite pas la mort. Elle mérite de souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert! TOUS! Tous méritent de ressentir la peine dans leur coeur! Oui, tous! Quand un garde arriva vers nous, il dit:

-Vos sentences. L'un de vous doit mourir.

-On décide lequel? marmonnais-je.

-Non. C'est moi.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te faciliter la tâche.

Je le tuais en le transperçant d'un os. Undyne s'exclama:

-IDIOT! Tu veux te faire tuer?

-Exactement. Je veux que tu souffres. Je veux que tu souffres à en vouloir mourir. Je veux que tu souffres comme moi j'ai souffert. GARDES! J'ai tué quelqu'un!

Quelques gardes vinrent et je les tuais et continuais. Jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de m'exécuter. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la suite, j'étais tellement dans ma bulle que je ne me rendais compte de rien, mais je fus rapidement à l'extérieur, à genoux. Quelqu'un avec un pistolet en main me regarda et dit:

-Sans, monstre! Tu as été condamné à mort pour le meurtre de 20 soldats! Une dernière parole?

-Allez tous brûler en Enfer.

J'étais rempli de haine. Tant de haine... Je sentis la balle me perforer l'âme. Je restais encore quelques secondes de plus en vie pour entendre:

-Non, attendez! Je suis avocate et vous n'avez plus le droit de tuer des...

Ce fut le noir.


	6. Chapitre BONUS

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, cette suite, je sais. Genre... VRAIMENT PAS. A vrai dire, j'avais songé à une suite, sous la forme d'un journal télévisé qui expliquait la libération des monstres, mais je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien puisque Sans était mort. En fait, j'ai principalement décidé d'écrire ce "chapitre bonus" parce que Legeekeur gameur (super pseudo, au passage, j'adore) a posté une review et vu que je regarde les reviews même quand j'ai fini l'histoire, ben ça m'a remis toute l'histoire en tête et tout, j'ai vraiment tout repassé en boucle dans ma tête et j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un chapitre bonus. Oui, je sais. Parce qu'il restait plein d'inconnus dans l'histoire et que je voulais donc tout éclaircir. Mais je me suis posé la question suivante: mon narrateur, Sans, était mort, qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir écrire? Troisième personne? Nah, j'aime pas. Du coup, je me suis rappelée une idée que j'avais eu selon laquelle Olive n'était pas vraiment morte et... voilà. Ce sera Olive notre narratrice!_

 _BONE lecture!_

J'avais vu ça sur un journal, la libération des monstres en gros titre. J'ai acheté le numéro et j'ai lu tout l'article, toute heureuse, sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Mais la fin m'a déboussolée:

 **Et c'est ainsi que c'est dans le sang que les esclaves ont définitivement été déclaré libres.**

La suite parlait de l'assassinat de... D'Olive Petit ( _mininote: j'avais pas d'inspiration, OK?!_ ), dont le visage avait été lacéré mais la ressemblance par la taille, la couleur des cheveux et la coïncidence avec ma "disparition" avaient donné le verdict: j'étais officiellement morte.

En réalité, j'étais partie le soir parce que j'avais du travail à faire en extérieur. En effet, étant avocate, il arrive que mon travail soit très préoccupant et m'occupe toute la nuit. Je savais que Sans s'inquiétait pour moi et il n'avait pas à connaître les affaires sur lesquelles je bossais, donc je suis partie. Puis, une fois mon travail fini, mon collègue m'a proposé un verre. J'ai un peu trop bu et j'avais peur de prendre le volant, du coup je suis restée dormir chez lui, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes! Je ne suis pas morte!

Une pensée s'immisca dans mon esprit. Si j'étais morte, qui hériterait de Sans? Je n'avais pas d'enfant, pas de parents proches non plus... Il doit appartenir à l'Etat du coup.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter!

Commençant à courir à en perdre haleine, je me suis rendue au poste de police, là où on avait du l'emmener s'il avait opposé de la résistance -et j'étais sûre qu'il en avait opposé-. Quand je me présentais, la femme à l'acceuil me dit:

"Mais vous êtes censée être mo...

-PEU IMPORTE! Dites moi où se trouve Sans!

-Qui?

-Un squelette de petite taille, il...

-Oh, le condamné à mort?"

Sa phrase acheva de me convaincre de me ruer vers les cellules. Nous étions une petite ville et le commissariat avait donc fusionné avec la prison, raison pour laquelle je me ruais comme une folle vers les cellules.

Là, je vis Sans. Il était dans un sale état: roué de coup. Je vis le guardien à terre, mort et un autre policier qui allait achever Sans. Non, non, non! J'hurlais:

"STOP! Vous n'avez plus le droit, les monstres ont été libérés!"

Mais le coup était déjà parti. Sans s'effondra au sol et j'accourus. Là, faisant face au policier, je lui crachais:

"Appelez les urgences! Et s'il meurt, sachez que je suis avocate et que vous aurez procès sur procès!

-O-Oui, madame..."

Il sortit son téléphone et appela les urgences. Moi, face à Sans, je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux. Ne meurt pas, Sans, ne meurt pas...

Face à cette vision, je me rappelais notre rencontre.

Un homme de l'état m'avait averti que j'allais recevoir un esclave puisque ma mère était morte. Ma mère, jamais je ne l'avais rencontrée, mais rien qu'en apprenant le fait qu'elle avait acheté un esclave, elle était tombée bien bas dans mon estime. J'avais tout préparé pour son arrivée, je savais qu'il était muet et j'avais ressorti mes vieux cours juste pour lui. Quand il est arrivé, ma respiration s'était bloquée. Il était si... si... si beau.

Je n'avais jamais vu de monstres avant, mais là, rien qu'en le voyant, j'étais sous le charme, sous le charme de son regard vide. Quand l'homme me tendit la manette pour le commander, j'avais à peine pensé à le remercier. Il était parti puis j'avais acceuilli Sans chez moi.

J'ai alors tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise, tout fait pour qu'il se sente bien. Ca me faisait du bien à moi aussi, de m'occuper de quelqu'un. L'affaire des monstres est très délicate et ma situation en elle-même l'était: mon petit-ami m'avait quitté pas plus tôt que la semaine dernière, j'ai eu droit à toutes les insultes et au harcèlement le plus intensif en prenant la défense des monstres... Horrible. Du coup, m'occuper de Sans me permettait de penser à autre chose.

Mais un soir, je n'en pouvais plus: j'avais perdu une fois de plus dans l'affaire des monstres, Sans restait aussi muet qu'une carpe, même avec lui j'échouais. Je ne servais à rien... J'ai fait une tentative de suicide mais il m'en a empêché en me parlant et j'ai découvert que si j'étais tombée sous le charme de son regard, sa voix était sexy à s'en damner.

Au delà de son corps de rêve, j'aimais Sans pour sa perspicacité et son intelligence rare. Et maintenant... Maintenant, je voyais un liquide rouge s'échapper de son corps. J'ai soulevé son T-shirt pour voir son âme. Elle était là, fragile, menaçant à tout instant de se briser. Je ne le permettrais pas! Je dis au garde:

"Les urgences arrivent quand?!

-Bientôt, je dirais dans à peu près 10 minutes.

-Ils ont donné des conseils pour le maintenir en vie?!

-On ne sait presque rien des monstres, vous savez..."

Je lui lançais un regard noir puis entendis une voix derrière moi. Celle d'une femme poisson:

"Vous... Vous devriez appeler Alphys...

-C'est quoi son numéro?"

La femme-poisson me dicta les chiffres et quand je finis le numéro, j'entendis une voix aiguë me répondre:

"Oui, allô?

-Un monstre s'est pris une balle et je veux le sauver, dites moi quoi faire!

-Attendez! Quel genre de monstres?

-C'est Sans, un squelette...

-Oh, Sans? OK... Bien! Enclenchez un combat avec lui."

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Elle continua:

"Vous voyez sa barre de vie?

-Oui...

-Il lui reste combien de PV?

-Il lui en reste... Seulement 1! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?!

-Est-ce qu'il baisse ou pas?

-Non, il reste stable.

-Ouf... Ecoutez, Sans s'en est toujours très bien sorti avec un seul PV. Il survit en cet instant grâce à sa détermination. Il faut que vous lui en injectiez.

-Comment?!

-Vous voyez un coeur devant vous?

-Oui, il est rouge.

-Bien. Vous êtes où?

-Au commissariat d'Arles ( _mininote: à tout les arlésiens qui lisent ceci, je dédicace cette réplique_ )!

-Très bien, j'arrive... Ou, mieux! Sans est-il conscient?

-Non.

-Ah, dommage, j'arrive aussi vite que je le peux. METTATON!"

La personne raccrocha. Un instant plus tard, une dinnosaure et un robot entraient dans la pièce. Que?! La dinnosaure dit:

"Je suis Alphys, enchantée. Oh mon Dieu, Sans!

-Alphys chérie, il faut que tu t'en occupes vite.

-Mais, il perd tellement de détermination ( _substance rouge = détermination_ _dans cette FF_ )!

-Je m'occupe de lui panser sa plaie, darling!"

Le robot s'avança et entra dans un combat avec Sans. Là, il fit une attaque qui prit la forme d'un cube et resta collée contre ses os ( _mininote: je parle des petits carrés qui, quand on est en combat avec Mettaton, ne disparaissent pas même quand on tire dessus_ ). Alphys sourit faiblement et se tourna vers moi en disant:

"Votre âme, s'il vous plaît.

-Tenez."

Je lui tendis mon âme mais elle remarqua celles des policiers morts. Alors elle prit celle d'un des défunts. Elle appliqua un appraeil dessus en expliquant:

"Voici la toute première utilisation de l'extracteur de détermination de poche.ù

-Pardon?

-Peu importe comment ça marche, ce qu'il faut, c'est que ça marche."

Etant du même avis qu'elle, je m'abstins de tout commentaires. Alphys plaça l'âme au-dessus de celle de Sans et alors coula un liquide rose de l'âme du mort à celle de Sans. Alphys arrêta rapidement et dit:

"Ca devrait suffire, si j'en donne trop... Le résultat ne sera pas celui attendu.

-OK.

-Il faut attendre maintenant... Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à grignoter sur vous?

-Oui, bien sûr, des bonbons monstres, je suis accroc à ces trucs.

-Hmm... Ca suffira."

Elle m'en pris 4 et les autres tombèrent: elle en avait pris trop trop vite. Mais heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un emballage: je pus les ramasser sans crainte ( _mininote: Eh oui, Toby Fox! Les bonbons dignes de ce nom, ils sont dans un emballage individuel! C'est pas écolo, mais c'est comme ça!_ ). Alphys glissa un à un les bonbons dans la bouche de Sans et sous mes yeux ébahis, Sans reprit des couleurs.

Dieu est dans la nourriture, c'est certain, pour faire reprendre des couleurs à un squelette, il faut que ça soit divin.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et marmonna:

"Je suis mort...? Parce que vu qu'il y a Olive...

-Non, tu es bien parmis les vivants et tu vas y rester un bon moment!

-Maintenant qu'on est libre, mon show va reprendre et il n'aura aucun sens sans ton sens de l'humour, chéri!

-Tu t'es trompé, Mettaton.

-Pardon?

-Tu voulais dire sans ton...

-Sans, non.

-...SANS DE L'HUMOUR! PFFFF!"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à cela et, prise d'un élan soudain d'amour, j'embrassais mon squelette. Je lui dis:

"L'esclavage des monstres est désormais interdit, mon petit monstre!

-Ca veut dire que...

-Que tu es libre et que tu es un citoyen!

-Du coup... Mon frère peut avoir sa tombe?

-Hein?

-Il est mort, tué par la femme juste derrière moi.

-Undyne! s'exclama Alphys

-Sans, je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Sale tueuse de frère!

-L'affaire sera réglée par la justice, Sans. Je me chargerais de la défense de Papyrus si tu veux.

-D'accord..."

Le lendemain, on vint m'annoncer qu'il y avait eu la création d'une "Manif Pour Tous Les Humains" qui manifestait dans la rue contre le mariage pour les monstres et l'adoption d'enfants -la majorité des monstres a été stérélisée à l'apparition de l'esclavage- pour ceux-ci. L'apparition aussi du MMM, la Manifestation Mondiale anti-Monstre qui pratique des exécutions de monstres en public, les harcèle et les considère comme la vermine pose problème. Je souris faiblement. Nous n'étions pas encore sortis d'affaire...

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Le dernier paragraphe, c'est le bonus dans le bonus si on puis dire. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, la Manif Pour Tous Les Humains, c'est l'équivalent de la manif pour tous contre les homosexuels en France et le MMM c'est l'équivalent du KKK qui se bat contre les noirs et les droits des femmes (sauf le KKK féminin, j'ai appris que ça existait, je me demande vraiment pourquoi...) aux états-unis. Petit remerciement à Legeekeur gameur qui m'a rappelé cette FF en la commentant et qui donc vous a permis de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire._


End file.
